Best friends Brother
by countrydragon33
Summary: Harry is a regular guy in high school, but then he meets his best friends brother
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own the Harry Potter characters. **

**The idea for this came to me when I was listening to "Best Friend's Brother" by Victoria Justice, hope you enjoy. Takes place in regular high school. **

Harry sighed and slammed his locker shut, he hated that his boyfriend had basically stood him up for the third time that week.

"Are you okay Harry?" He heard a worried voice ask next to him. Sighing he turned to his best friend Amanda and gave her a weak smile. "Yeah I'm fine Blaise just stood me up." He said as he followed Amanda to her car.

"Again?" she asked unlocking the car so that they could climb in. Harry sighed and nodded as he buckled himself in the seat. "Do you want to come over to my house to get your mind off of him?" She asked as she pulled out of the parking space. " I think my brother's home so he might play a game with us." She said smirking when she thought of her brother. He was the perfect distraction for harry. He was tall Blonde and gay, just how Harry liked his boys. Even though Blaise was nothing like what harry wanted. He had olive skin and black hair.(Nothing against) She glanced over to see Harry shrug his shoulders and sink into the seat.

"Harry this isn't good for you , you're always upset and worrying about what he's going to think, that's not what a relationship should be about." Amanda said as she slowed down to pull into her driveway. Harry smiled at her weakly and got out of the car. He loved being at Amanda's house because they could basically do anything and didn't get in trouble because she lived with her older brother who let her drink and was a bit protective. Harry had never met her brother but he figured he would like him from everything Amanda had told him.

He didn't know why but all of a sudden he was really nervous and had butterflies in his stomach. Taking a deep breath he followed Amanda up the driveway.

"I need a drink." He said when they had dropped their bags in her room and made their way to the kitchen. Laughing she grabbed three shot glasses and a bottle of Jack Daniels. "DRAY!" she yelled and laughed when she heard a loud thud and a curse. "What do you need Manda?" he asked walking into the kitchen. Harry bit his lip to stop himself from gasping. Standing in front of him was probably the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen_. He was tall probably at least six feet, with shaggy blonde hair and whoa were his eyes grey. _Harry's babble was cut off when he heard Amanda saying his name. He smiled at her and raised an eyebrow. "You weren't listening were you?" she asked biting back a smile.

"Sorry no I was just thinking about something." He said trying to avoid looking at her brothers chest because he had no shirt, so Harry had a full view of those ohmygosh washboard abs and pale skin.

"I said this is my brother Draco, he will be playing a drinking game with us." She said as she sat on the kitchen floor and looked up at her brother. She looked up at her brother and said, "Before we play could you go put a shirt on and comb your hair? You look like you just woke up and fell off the couch." She laughed when her brother stuck his tongue out at her but turned to do as she had asked.

**Draco's POV**

"DRAY!" Draco shot up from the couch and managed to get tangled up by his own legs and fell off the couch with a thud, he swore and stood up and made his way into the kitchen.

_Whoa he thought to himself who was that standing there with his sister. As far as he knew she didn't have a boyfriend, and if that was her boyfriend she was one lucky girl. _

He stopped his inner rambling when his sister introduced them. So his name was Harry and he was her best friend. _A very good looking best friend._ Draco told himself as he looked Harry up and down. He had shaggy black hair, brilliant green eyes and he looked like he had an amazing body underneath those clothes of his. When his sister asked him if he wanted to play never have I ever with them he didn't pass up the opportunity he wanted to find out everything he could about Harry. He smiled to himself when Harry seemed not to notice what Amanda said and he smiled even more when he noticed a very cute blush creeping up Harry's cheeks.

"Before we play could you go put a shirt on and comb your hair? You look like you just woke up and fell off the couch." Amanda had asked from the floor. To hide his embarrassment he stuck his tongue out at her and turned around to go put a shirt on. He carefully made his way upstairs and put a shirt on, in the time it took him to go upstairs put his shirt on and come back down he hadn't been able to stop thinking about Harry and the way his eyes shone in the kitchen lights. He came back downstairs and found the two where he had left them only Harry was on the floor now next to Amanda and they had already poured the first shots. Sighing he sat down next to Amanda and volunteered to start. Amanda and Harry both agreed.

**Regular POV**

"Never have I ever um kissed a boy." Draco said glaring at his sister when he noticed she had downed her shot and blushed smiling to himself when he noticed that harry had also taken his shot. Smirking he downed his own shot.

"Harry it's your turn." He said after the shots had been refilled.

"Okay umm never have I ever been in love before." Harry said and sighed when nobody downed a hot.

"Never have I ever been abused in a relationship." Amanda said shrugging her shoulders like she couldn't come up with a better one. She gasped when she noticed that Harry had downed his shot and tried to hide it by quickly refilling his shot glass.

"Um I don't think we should play anymore right now." Draco said standing up and lending a hand to both Harry and Amanda trying to ignore the fire he felt shooting through his arm at the touch of Harry's cool skin against his.

They headed to the living room, Harry trying not to let the tears fall, he had never really told anyone about the abuse. Amanda had slung her arm around Harry's shoulders trying to comfort him and Draco was furious on the inside he wanted to hurt whoever had hurt Harry. Harry didn't deserve that, Nobody did.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked as he knelt infront of Harry and looked him in the eye. He gulped when his grey eyes met fear and tear filled eyes of the boy in front of him.

"Um yeah i-I think I'll be okay." Harry said not wanting to look away, but forcing himself to so that he didn't have to look into the concerned grey eyes of his best friends brother.H


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Again I do not own the Harry Potter characters.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter.**

Draco sighed and threw his head back on the pillow he and his sister had tried for hours to get Harry to tell them who it was that had abused him, but he refused to say anything and curled into a ball on the couch. Draco had given up about a half hour ago because he didn't like seeing Harry that hurt, especially if he meant that much to his sister. Draco tried to fall asleep but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the haunted look in Harry's eyes out of his mind. Sighing again he rolled out of bed and padded barefoot downstairs to the kitchen. He was startled when he saw Harry sitting at the table with a glass of milk in front of him.

"Hey, Harry." Draco said softly, trying not to startle the boy, he didn't succeed however and Harry jumped when he realized that Draco was behind him.

"Oh um sorry I-I didn't hear you come down the stairs." Harry said trying to ignore the fact the Draco again had no shirt on and his blonde hair was rumpled from being in bed. "I just couldn't sleep so I thought I would have a glass of milk and try to go back to bed." Harry said blushing when Draco sat down next to him.

"That's okay, I couldn't sleep either." Draco said smiling softly at Harry. "So I figured I would come down here and maybe get a little something to eat." Draco said as he stood up to look in the fridge for something to eat. "Do you want anything?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Um yeah sure, I kind of want cookies though." Harry said biting his bottom lip.

"Okay that sounds excellent. " Draco said pulling out the gallon of milk so he could pour himself a glass.

Once he had gotten his milk and grabbed the package of cookies, he sat back down at the table and looked at Harry.

"Do you want to maybe um talk about what happened earlier?" Draco asked biting his bottom lip, he didn't want to frighten him.

" Um well there really isn't much to talk about I mean I'm in an abusive relationship." Harry said and immediately realized what he had just said.

"Wait your current girlfriend id abusing you?" Draco asked and frowned when harry laughed."

"Girlfriend? You think I have a girlfriend?" Harry said biting back a smile.

"Well I just um never mind, so it's your boyfriend?" Draco asked clenching his fist at the pained look in Harry's eyes

"Yeah." Harry whispered and looked down, groaning when he realized that he didn't have a shirt on so Draco could see all the bruises that Blaise had left on him.

"What's wro-" he began but stopped when he noticed Harry didn't have a shirt on and that his perfectly muscled chest was covered in bruises.

Draco closed his eyes to try and control his anger, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't.

"I'm going back to bed." He said abruptly and pushed his chair back , making his way upstairs.

Harry sighed as he watched the retreating back of Draco. He had known that someday someone would pretend to care and then just shut him out. He blinked back tears and stood up and put both the glasses in the sink and put the cookies away before he made his way upstairs.

**A/N Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise the next chapters will be longer. Reviews please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N do not own Harry Potter characters**

**Draco's POV:**

Draco sighed and threw himself onto his bed, He knew he had probably hurt Harry when he left like that but he just couldn't squash the anger that had risen when he saw the bruises on Harry's chest. He didn't want Harry to see him get angry just in case it upset him. He didn't know what was wrong with him, normally he never got angry, but when he saw the look in Harry's eyes he got angry. Why would someone do something like that to someone like Harry? Draco closed his eyes and pictured the way Harry would look after just getting out of the pool. He smiled when an image came to mind and fell into a pitifull sleep.

**Harry's POV: **

Harry quietly closed the door to his room, he didn't want to wake Amanda who was asleep in the room next to his. He didn't understand why Draco had just suddenly left. Sighing he sat down on the bed and reached over to grab his shirt. He didn't know why he hadn't put it back on before he went downstairs, probably because he didn't think that anyone would have come back downstairs. Growling he pushed his hand through his hair and lay back on his pillows, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get Draco out of his head. Those electric grey eyes and the beautiful blonde hair. Harry smiled to himself and reached for his phone, he noticed that he had seventeen missed calls from Blaise and 38 text messages all threatening him with life or death of he didn't call back. Breathing deep Harry dialed the police station and told them about the abuse. They said that they would look into it and that he should come down to the station first thing in the morning so that he could give his statement. Knowing that soon justice would be served he was able to fall into a peaceful sleep with dreams of a grey eyes beauty.

**Regular POV: **Harry woke early the next morning and softly knocked on Amanda's door, when she opened the door she was fully dressed and ready to go shopping. Harry had promised her that he would go shopping with her because they didn't have school for the next few months due to renovations.

"Um do you think that before we go to the mall that we can make a quick stop at the police station?" Harry asked as they made their way downstairs and out to her car.

"Of course we can sweetie." She said and smiled at him reassuringly. The ride to the police station was silent, Amanda didn't know what to say to try and reassure Harry.

Placing a statement didn't take as long as Harry had thought it would and after showing the text messages and the bruises on his chest, the chief sent someone out to arrest Blaise. Harry felt better knowing that he was never going to have to see him again that he was actually looking forward to the shopping trip with Amanda and he hated shopping with her because she was such a girl.

"I'm glad you decided to make a statement and get him arrested." Amanda said once they were on their way to the mall.

"Yeah so am I and I wanted to talk to you about something." Harry said biting his lip, he wasn't sure if he should tell her about her brother. "Um last night I tried to talk to your brother about it and when he saw my chest he bolted up the stairs and I haven't seen him since." Harry said and rested his head against the cool window.

"Well my brother is quite weirs like that and yeah he is gay but he hasn't ever really been in a relationship before." Amanda said as she pulled into the mall parking lot and found a spot.

"Oh." Harry said and nodded his head totally understanding where she was coming from.

They spent four hours shopping for Amanda and when they got home, the discovered Draco laying on the couch, only wearing a pair of tight fitting dark blue jeans. He looked up and smiled when he saw Amanda and harry standing by the couch.

"Just so you know Dray, Harry practically lives here." Amanda said and smirked when she saw the slight blush that appeared on her brothers cheeks. She rolled her eyes when he sat up to make room for them on the couch, he was never this considerate and always made her sit in the chair on the other side of the room. Smirking at Draco she sat down on the couch and looked at her brother.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you had a crush in Harry or you're sick." She said and ducked when he aimed a pillow at her head.

"HEY!" she exclaimed when she was double attacked and Harry hit her with a pillow. He smirked at her and laughed when Draco hit her with his pillow. This resulted in an hour long pillow fight that ended when the two boys got hungry. Once they had dinner made and were all seated around the table Harry spoke up.

"So Draco you never really did tell Manda why you were being nice to her earlier." Harry said and smiled when he noticed the blush hat had suddenly appeared on Draco's face.

"Well I figured that sie you are basically living with us now that I should let my sister sit on the couch once in awhile." Draco said smiling sweetly at his sister. She just shook her head and smiled to herself. She would get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing she did. Harry and her brother both deserved to be happy and for some odd reason she had a strange feeling that they would make each happier than anyone could.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N do not own characters**

Harry sighed and pushed the food around his plate, suddenly he wasn't very hungry. He didn't think he liked the way Amanda kept looking between him and her brother. It made him a bit worried actually.

"Hey do you think that maybe tomorrow we could go swimming?" Amanda asked looking at her brother innocently.

"Um I don't see why we couldn't Harry do you want to go swimming tomorrow?" Draco asked looking at Harry, trying to fight down the blush that he knew had appeared as soon as his sister had mentioned swimming. He would get to see Harry without a shirt on and dripping wet.

"Um yeah I don't see why I wouldn't." Harry said not meeting Draco's eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" Draco asked trying to mask the pain in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked looking a little puzzled but still not meeting Draco's eyes.

"You won't look at me." Draco said as he pushed his plate away, suddenly not very hungry.

"Oh um maybe because you took off the second I opened up." Harry said fighting back his anger as he too pushed his plate away. Amanda just looked between the two with an amused smile, while she continued to eat her chicken strips.

"I only did that because I saw all the bruises in your chest and had to fight the urge to kill the bastard that did that to you." Draco said through clenched teeth, he really didn't want to make Harry angry and he could tell that this was going to make him very angry.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Harry asked and looked into Draco's concerned grey eyes.

"Because I had just met you and didn't think it was appropriate to tell you that." Draco said, biting his bottom lip.

"Oh and you told me now because?" Harry questioned not taking his gaze away from Draco's.

"Because you were getting angry and I don't want you to be mad at me for something I said or did, because you are technically living here." Draco said looking at the table. Amanda rolled her eyes and snorted into her chicken. Draco glared at her out of the corner of his eye. She glared right back at him and smirked. He rolled his eyes and looked back at Harry to see him grinning.

"Um thanks I guess for being concerned." He said and had to bite back a laugh when Draco's face turned red.

"Um yeah uh no problem." He said and resumed glaring at Amanda, who just smiled at him and ate her last bite of chicken.

"I'm going to watch a movie, Harry do you want to watch with me?" She asked as she stood up from the table and picked up her plate and Harrys and took care of them.

"Uh yeah sure what movie?" He asked as he followed her into the living room, leaving Draco behind in the kitchen.  
>"We could watch um how about The Notebook?" She asked turning on her puppy dog eyes.<p>

"Sure why not." Harry said sitting on the couch. He yelped and jumped back up when he realized he had accidently sat on something. Turning around he realized it wasn't a something but a someone, Draco to be exact.  
>"Sorry." Harry mumbled his face turning red as he quickly sat down in the couch next to Draco.<p>

"That's okay" Draco said smiling at Harry trying to hide the blush he could feel creeping up his face and trying to ignore the fact that the mere touch of Harry set his body on fire. Harry smiled at him weakly and moved to the end of the couch so Amanda would have somewhere to sit.

After the movie was finished they decided to get ready and go to bed and that first thing in the morning they were going to go swimming. Harry climbed the stairs and headed for his room. He was tired and embarrassed and all he wanted to do was go to sleep and forget that he had accidently sat on Draco and liked it.

Draco followed Harry up the stairs, wondering why the younger boy was being so quiet and shy all of a sudden. Draco made a promise to himself to find out first thing in the morning, but right now all he wanted to do was go to bed and try and ignore the image that kept replaying over and over in his head. He couldn't get Harry out of his mind or the way his eyes had grown wide with shock when he realized he had sat on Draco and not the couch.

BEEEEPPP! Harry's alarm went off, scaring him out of a dream filled with grey eyed angels. Grumbling to himself he made his way down to the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal, smiling at Amanda he sat down across from her at the table.

"You're up early." He observed.

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you about something." She said smiling to herself. "Um my brother seems to have taken a liking to you." She continued, trying to ignore the blush that had made an appearance on Harry's cheeks

"Yeah so?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"So I was just letting you know that you won't get creeped out if and when he stares at you while we are swimming." She said smiling when she saw the Harry blushing. "Wait you like my brother don't you?" She asked pointing her spoon at him and accidently flinging milk at him.

"HEY!" he exclaimed jumping up and knocking his chair over laughing when Amanda accidently tipped her bowl over in an attempt to get napkins so Harry could clean himself up.

"How in the world did you manage to get milk in your lap?" Draco asked causing both Harry and Amanda to jump.

"Um it was an accident." She muttered cleaning off her bathing suit.

"I know how to get you cleaned up real fast." Draco said as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She could be heard shrieking and laughing all the way outside. Laughing to himself Harry followed them outside and couldn't help laughing out loud when Draco threw Amanda into the pool. Turning around Draco eyed Harry and began to smirk.

"Your next." He saod moving towards Harry.

"Only if you come with me." Harry said as he began to move slowly towards Draco. He slowly wrapped his arms around Draco and smiled to himself when he felt Draco's arms wrap around him. He picked Draco up and walked to the edge of the pool and jumped in before Draco had time to realize what had happened.

They broke through the surface of and gasped for air laughing. When they stopped laughing they looked into each other's eyes and before Amanda could even blink they had moved closer and wrapped their arms around each other again, slowly moving their heads closer. Draco tentatively pressed his lips to Harrys and smiled into the kiss when he felt Harry respond.

**A/N reviews would be excellent ideas are welcome to thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N read previous chapters writing it over and over gets annoying. Going to try and write longer chapters rating will change soon. **

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco but before anything else could happen Amanda cleared her throat and the boys broke apart.

"So I was right, Harry you do like him!" she squealed and splashed around in the pool. Draco looked at Harry and bit his lip trying not to laugh, but when he saw Harry laughing he couldn't help but laugh .

"So are you two like um together or something?" she asked

"Um well only if Harry want's to make it official I mean I know he just got out of the bad relationship and I don't want to push him into anything he doesn't want to do." Draco said looking at Harry.

"Well I could give it a try I mean I trust you to not hurt me." Harry said as he wrapped and arm around Draco's waist and smiled up at him.

"Okay then now that that's settled can we play water volleyball?" Amanda asked picking up the ball that was in the pool.

"Sure why not but you're on your own team." Draco said smiling at his sister who just rolled her eyes.

An hour and a half later they climbed out of the pool dripping wet and towel dried themselves before heading into the house to change.

"Hey Harry do you and Draco want to go to lunch?" Amanda asked as she followed Harry upstairs.

"Um sure we could do that." He said as he headed to his room.

Draco made his way up to his room and closed the door behind him. He slid down until he was sitting with his back against the door. He couldn't believe that he had kissed Harry and Harry had responded to it. Smiling to himself he stood up and went to his closet, he had no idea what he was going to wear and he had heard his sister asking about going to lunch so he wanted to look good. Finally he decided on tight dark blue jeans with a studded belt, cowboy boots, and a tight fitting white shirt. He walked back downstairs and found Harry sittingon the couch wearing a tight dark blue shirt with tight white pants and cowboy boots.

"Where's Amanda?" He asked as he sat down on the couch next to Harry.

"Still getting ready, I think she's doing her hair." Harry said as he rolled his eyes and looking at Draco."I like you boots." Harry said smiling when he noticed Draco had on a pair of cowboy boots.

"Really? You like cowboy boots and country things?" Draco asked smiling at Harry who blushed and bit his lip.

"Yeah and um piercings." Harry whispered, not meeting Draco's gaze.

"Well I was thinking about getting snake bites and a tongue piercing." Draco said and laughed when Harry's face turned even more red. "I take it you like those piercings." Draco said smiling and pulling Harry onto his lap. Harry nodded and laid his head on Draco's chest.

"So where do you want to go to lunch?" Amanda asked as she came down the stairs and tried not to pay attention to the fact that her best friend was sitting on her brother's lap.

"I don't care as long as it tastes good." Harry said as he sat up a little so he could look at Amanda.

"Okay." Amanda said as she grabbed her keys and headed for the door. Harry and Draco followed hand in hand to the car. Amana rolled her eyes when they both climbed into the backseat of the car.

"Hey don't make fun of me for wanting to sit with my boyfriend." Draco said putting his arm around Harry, pulling him closer, Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulder and tried to ignore the knowing look Amanda gave him before she turned around and pulled out of the driveway. It took five minutes for them to drive to Uno's and get their drink orders placed.

"So what are you two planning on doing when we get back to the house?" Amanda asked setting her elbows on the table.  
>"Um maybe watch a movie or bake cookies." Harry said looking at Draco who smiled at him.<p>

"Um actually I was wondering if, because we are already out, could you drive me to the piercing place so I can get my tongue done?" Draco asked his sister and felt Harry tense beside him. Amanda looked at Harry and saw the smile that had formed one his lips.

"You know Harry has an obsession with those right?" She asked and smiled at the waitress as she set the drinks down.

"Yeah I know he told me, and I wanted to get it done even before he told me." Draco said smirking at his sister.

"Okay yeah I can take you." She said as she took a sip of her root beer. They talked for a little bit more until their food came. They ate in relative silence, until they were done and on their way to the piercing place.

"Do I have to watch you get it done?" Harry asked quietly, once they were in the car heading to get it done.

"Of course you don't Harry, not if you don't want to." Draco said as he placed a kiss to Harry's temple. Harry smiled at him, "Thanks" he whispered before leaning his head on Draco's shoulder.

The drive to the piercing place took about fifteen minutes, which was all it took for Harry to fall asleep. Carefully Draco positioned Harry so that he was laying on the seat sleeping and got out of the car. Amanda decided to stay in the car with Harry to make sure he was Okay because she knew the only time he ever fell asleep in the middle of the day was when he wasn't feeling good.

Draco went inside only after Amanda assured him she would let him know if Harry got sick or anything else like that. It took about half an hour before he came back out with his tongue pierced and swollen. He gently shook Harry awake so he could get back in the car and sit with him.

"Hey how are you feeling?" He asked when he was all buckled in with Harry resting his head on his shoulder again.

"Okay I have a headache though." Harry said as he closed his eyes, smiling because for once he had someone other than Amanda who cared about him. The rest of the drive was made in silence, harry had fallen asleep again so when Amanda pulled into the driveway and shut the car off, Draco carefully lifted Harry into his arms and carried him upstairs into his room and laid him on the bed. He quietly changed into his pajamas and laid down next to Harry, who immediately snuggled closer to the warmth that was Draco.

Harry woke the next morning because his pillow was moving, smacking it he told it to stop moving when he realized it wasn't a pillow because pillows don't move,

"Ow what was that for?" Draco asked sitting up in bed.

"Sorry." Harry said trying to laugh. "I thought you were my pillow that wouldn't stop moving so I hit you to try and get it to stop moving." Harry said laughing

"What a way to wake up." Draco muttered as he climbed out of bed and padded to the door, he turned around and found Harry laying back down in the bed.

"Hey you feeling okay?" Draco asked as he made his way back to the bed.

"Yeah just a little tired I guess." Harry said, rolling over so he could look at Draco.

"Do you think you can eat something?" Draco asked sitting down on the bed next to Harry. Harry nodded and pulled the covers back so he could get out of the bed. He padded downstairs hand in hand with Draco, stumbling slightly because he was still so tired.

"Thank you." Harry said when Draco had stopped him from falling for the fifth time. Draco smiled at him and wrapped his arm around him as they made their way into the kitchen.

"You sit while I make you some toast." Draco said as he directed Harry to a seat and turned around to grab a plate and bread.

Harry laid his head on the table while Draco bustled around the kitchen making his toast.

"Harry are you feeling okay?" Amanda asked startling Harry.

"Hm? What oh yeah I'm fine." Harry said laying his head back down on the table.

"Then why in the world is my brother making you your breakfast, he never makes anyone breakfast, not even himself I always have to make it." She said as she picked up an apple and moved to wash it off in the sink.

"I don't know." Harry said not picking his head up. Draco set the plate of toast in front of harry and gently placed a hand on his back.

"Babe you need to eat something." Draco said sitting down next to Harry.

"I know but I just don't think I can anymore." Harry said placing a hand on his stomach.

"Can you try?" Draco asked placing his hand o Harry's. Harry nodded and picked up the piece of toast, he dropped it quickly and ran to the bathroom, covering his mouth on the way.

"Shit." Draco muttered and got up to follow Harry. He reached the bathroom and found the door closed, he gently knocked and heard Harry tell him to go away.

"Baby I just want to make sure you're okay." Draco said.

"Okay, you can come in, but then you have to take me to the hospital." Harry said as Draco opened the door to find an almost unconscious Harry.

**A/n there you go the fifth chapter, hope you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N so yeah I still don't own Harry Potter characters. **

"Harry are you okay? What's wrong? Why do you need to go to the hospital?" Draco rapidly asked kneeling next to Harry and reaching up to flush the toilet. That's when he noticed the blood, and lots of it.

"AMANDA!" Draco screamed flushing the toilet and scooping Harry into his arms.  
>"What? She asked coming to the doorway. "Go get in the car now please I need you to take Harry and I to the hospital." He said holding Harry close to his chest. Amanda nodded numbly and turned around and ran down the stairs, Draco following her quickly, making sure to not jostle Harry too much.<p>

He climbed into the backseat, still holding Harry and had barely closed the door when Amanda pulled out of the driveway. Draco didn't say anything to Amanda the whole drive, he just kept running his had through Harry's hair whispering to him that everything would be okay. By the time they reached the hospital he was almost in tears, he had Amanda run ahead and get a nurse.

He carried Harry in and only let Harry go when Amanda told him that the only way they could make sure Harry would be okay was if he let him go with the nurse. Reluctantly, Draco placed Harry in the bed the nurses had rolled out for Harry, and kissed the top of his head.

"Hey I'm sure he's going to be okay, he's a tough guy, and he'll be okay." Amanda said wrapping an arm around her brother and leading him to the waiting room. She was scared to death, but she couldn't show it she needed to keep her brother calm so he didn't go all psyco protective of her, and besides he was always taking care of her so she wanted to return the favor. He nodded and hugged her close to him.

"I'm sorry, I know this must be hard on you too." He whispered fighting back tears, after their parents died he had sworn he would never cry in front of Amanda again. They waited for over two hours before a doctor came out to talk to them. Harry was conscious, but they still weren't entirely sure what was wrong with him. The doctor told them both to go home and get some sleep and that they would have answers in the morning.

"I don't want to go home." Draco said to Amanda when the doctor had left.

"I know you don't but you need to. if you're allowed to see Harry tomorrow you don't want to be all yucky and gross do you?" She asked knowing her brother wouldn't care what he looked like as long as he got to see Harry. She sighed when he shook his head and stuck out his bottom lip.

"Okay so you don't care what you look like but you wouldn't want Harry to see that you've been crying would you? She asked knowing her brother hated when other people knew he had been crying. Grumbling he stood up and crossed his arms.

"Fine, I'll go home and take a shower." Draco said and made his way outside to the car.

No matter how hard he tried, Draco couldn't fall asleep that night. He kept thinking of Harry laying there in that hospital bed all alone, not knowing what was wrong with him. It scared Draco, he wanted to be there and help Harry through this, but he couldn't be there and he hated that. Sighing Draco rolled over and looked at the clock it was 1:30 in the morning. He heard a soft knock on the door and Amanda stuck her head in the room.  
>'Are you awake?" She asked.<p>

"Yeah can't." He said sitting up in bed as Amanda came into the room.  
>"Me either, do you want to play a game or something?" She asked sitting on the edge of the bed. He nodded and pulled out a deck of cards from under his pillow. Amanda raised her eyebrows at him and shook her head at her brother.<p>

"Your lucky deck?" She asked and he nodded, shuffling the cards.

"So what do you want to play?" He asked, "War?" he suggested and laughed when she squealed like a little girl.

"I take that as a yes." Draco said dealing out the cards.

Four hours later they had played three games and Draco had won all three.

"You tired yet?" He asked his sister as he stretched out his legs. She shook her head and began shuffling the cards.

"Are you?" She asked dealing the cards out for a fourth game. He shook his head, and stretched his back out.

"After this game why don't we go get coffee and then go see how Harry's doing?" Amanda asked.

"Loser buys the coffee." Draco said as he flipped over his first card.

An hour later they finally finished their game and headed out to the car, still in their pajamas. They arrived at the hospital and half hour later and found the doctor they had talked to last night. He led them to a small table in the corner of the waiting room.

"I'm afraid that it's probable that it's lung cancer." The doctor said looking between the two people sitting in front of him. "But there is the possibility that it's not." He continued as Amanda put her arm around Draco.

"Can we see him?" Draco asked in a small voice. The doctor nodded. "But only one at a time, he's been asking for a Draco, so I suggest if that is one of you, then you go first." The doctor said standing up. "I'll show you to his room." The doctor said as Draco stood up to follow

"Hey baby, how you feeling?" Draco asked when he entered the room and noticed harry was awake and sitting up in bed.

"I guess okay I mean I don't know how I'm supposed to feel, I was just told that I most likely have lung cancer." Harry said trying to keep his voice from shaking. "I don't want to lose you." He whispered not looking Draco in the eye.

"Babe trust me you aren't going to lose me, I will be here for you no matter what happens." Draco said as he crossed the room and brought Harry into a hug and kissed his forehead. Harry smiled into Draco's chest.

"How's Amanda doing?" Harry asked moving over so that Draco could lay in the bed with him.

"She's okay, neither of us could sleep last night, so we stayed up playing card games all bight." Draco said stifling a yawn.

"I'm sorry I worried you guys I didn't mean to." Harry said looking down at the bed.

"Hey it isn't your fault you got sick, it's nobody's fault and you don't need to apologize for it." Draco said trying to get Harry to look at him. He keened in to kiss Harry when there was a knock on the door and Amanda stuck her head in the door, "Can I see him for a little bit?" She asked

"Sure you can." Harry said, he was just about to tell Draco to go eat something when the doctor opened the door and motioned for Amanda to join him in the room.

He pulled a chair over and motioned from Amanda to sit down. Once Amanda was seated the doctor flipped open his chart table.

"I have the results of your tests." He began

**A/N Sorry I know I must be evil but I couldn't resist leaving you all with a cliff hanger I'll update as soon as possible reviews please**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N don't own. Sorry for the typos in the last chapter and thanks to all those who reviews. **

"I have the results of your tests." He began, pausing to look up at Harry. "Good news you don't have lung cancer, turns out you just had slight bleeding in your throat from coughing" He said smiling when he saw Draco pull Harry into a hug and kiss him.

"Thank you so much Doctor." Draco said smiling and reaching out his hand to shake the doctor's hand.

"Not a problem and Harry you may go home now, but you still need rest and drink lots of fluid because you also have the flu." Said the doctor before he turned around and walked out of the room.

"Oh Harry I'm so glad it's just the flu." Amanda said and then began laughing. The boys looked at her funny before they got out of the bed, and Harry changed out of the hospital gown, only when Amanda and Draco had turned around.

"Amanda, why were you laughing?" Draco asked as they made their way out to the car.

"Harry has the flu, the flu is contagious and you my brother just kissed your very sick, very contagious boyfriend." She said and began laughing again as she climbed into the driver's seat.

"Your point?" Draco asked looking at his sister as he climbed into the backseat with Harry.

"Oh never mind." She said smiling to herself as she watched her brother's face go even paler in the rearview mirror.

"Shit, if I get sick now, then I won't be able to take care of him." Draco said as he pulled Harry closer to him and kissed his cheek.

"You know you don't have to take care of me all the time, even if I am sick I can take care of myself." Harry muttered leaning his head on Draco's shoulder.

"I know that sweetheart, but you have me now and I say that you are not to take care of yourself while sick, I will take care of you." Draco said smiling to himself when he realized that Harry had already fallen asleep. He gently placed a kiss to the top of Harry's head before laying his head back on the seat, with one arm still around Harry.

"Hey Dray wake up, we're home?" Amanda whispered as she gently shook Draco's arm. He looked around and blinked a few times, before it registered in his brain that Harry was sleeping next to him and that he was going to be okay. Smiling to himself Draco carefully maneuvered so that he had harry on his arms and even more carefully climbed out of the car and carried Harry into the house. He made his way upstairs and carefully placed Harry on the bed in his room, placing a gentle kiss to Harry's forehead before he turned around and left the room, turning off the lights and closing the door behind him.

He walked back downstairs and found Amanda lying on the couch flipping through the channels.

"Hey can I talk to you?" He asked as he sat down on the arm of the couch. Amanda looked up at him and nodded.

"Well I just want to make sure that you're okay with me and Harry being together." He said looking at her. She looked up at him and moved so he could sit on the couch with her.

"Of course I'm happy for both of you and I have no problem with it, I just don't want either of you to get hurt." Amanda said and held up a hand when Draco began to say something.

"Harry has been through a lot and I don't know how much he's told you about his family or anything, but he's been abandoned quite a bit in his life and I don't think I have ever seen him this happy." Amanda said not looking away from her brother.

"I would never dream of hurting him, he means too much to me and you for me to do anything stupid." Draco said and lay back on the couch when his sister seemed satisfied with his answer. He closed his eyes for a minute, but was shaken awake by Harry, insisting that he come up to bed because it was late and he had apparently been sleeping on the couch all day and needed to rest properly. All the way up the stairs Draco grumbled about him taking care of Harry, not Harry taking care of him.

"Oh stop complaining and get in bed." Harry exclaimed hoarsely as he made his way into Draco's room and closed the door behind him, before falling into a pile on Draco's bed. Shaking his head Draco quickly changed into a pair of sleep pants and climbed into bed next to Harry, pulling the smaller boy closer to him.

Draco had no trouble falling asleep that night, now that he knew Harry was okay and he didn't have lung cancer; Draco could sleep easy knowing his baby would be around a long time. Draco woke in the middle of the night to find his bed empty. Throwing the cover off of himself, Draco padded into the hallway and saw the bathroom light on, he heard sounds of retching so he slowly made his way to the bathroom.

"Harry baby, you Okay?" Draco asked coming into the bathroom so he could rub small circles on Harry's back. Harry nodded weakly and stood up.

"Do you need anything?" Draco asked helping Harry back to bed.

"A glass of water would be nice." Harry said sinking into the soft bed. Draco nodded and ran down to the kitchen to retrieve the glass of water for Harry. When he got back with the water, he helped Harry drink a little before he set it on the bedside table and climbed back into bed.

"If you need anything else, just wake me up and I'll get it for you." Draco said lying down so that Harry could lay his head on Draco's chest. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and closed his eyes.

Draco opened his eyes and closed the immediately when the harsh light nearly blinded him. He blinked a few times before he realize Harry wasn't laying next to him. He got up and made his way downstairs. He found Amanda and Harry both asleep on the couch.

"Hey when did you two come down?" Draco asked sitting on the ground with his back against the couch, after gently shaking them awake.

"Well last night I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you up, so I came downstairs and Amanda was down here because she couldn't sleep either." Harry said sitting up and running a hand through his hair.

"Are you feeling any better?" Draco asked turning around so he could look at his boyfriend. Harry shrugged and pulled the blanket he had been using around his shoulders.

"Cold?" Draco asked standing up and stretching his arms over his head. Harry nodded and tried not to shiver.

"Aww, my poor baby, come here and sit at the table, I'll make you some coco and then we can go up and lay in bed." Draco said leading Harry to the table; Harry nodded and sat down in the chair Draco had pulled out for him. Harry laid his head on the table while Draco heated the water.

"Do you think you could stay awake for a little bit?" Draco asked coming over to the table and running a hand though Harry's hair.

'Not if you keep doing that." Harry mumbled trying not to fall asleep again.

"Sorry baby, your coco's ready are you ready?" Draco asked.

"Yeah let's go." Harry said pushing back the chair and standing up and heading towards the stairs. Draco followed him, careful not to spill any coco. He carefully climbed into the bed, after setting the drink on his nightstand and making sure Harry was comfortable. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead when the younger boy cuddled closer to him.

"Try not to fall asleep while I take a shower." Draco said trying to carefully untangle himself from the younger boy. He laughed when Harry pouted but gave in and rolled over so that Draco could get up. He accidently rolled to far and fell off the bed.

"OW damnit!" Harry said sitting up and wincing.

"Harry are you okay?" Draco asked running around the side of the bed. He dropped to his knees when he realized Harry was crying.

"Hospital." Harry whispered before his world went black.

**A/N Sorry for the cliffy I just couldn't resist. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Hope you enjoyed. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N thanks to all those who reviewed it really inspires me to write more. **

_Shit not again._ Draco thought as he picked Harry up into his arms as carefully made his way downstairs, he noticed that Amanda had fallen back asleep so he carried Harry outside to the car and gently laid Harry in the back seat and climbed into the driver's side. He drove carefully, so that he wouldn't jostle Harry too much, and when he made it to the hospital, he parked and ran inside to get a nurse. By the time he got back with the nurse, Harry was awake in the backseat with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Hey baby you'll be okay, everything is going to be okay." Draco said trying to reassure Harry, while trying to hold back his own tears. Draco and the nurse helped Harry out of the car and into a wheelchair.

Draco paced back and forth in the waiting room. He really didn't like when Harry was hurt and he couldn't do anything to help. He stopped pacing when the same doctor that had looked at Harry the day before approached him.

"Well he needs to take it easy the next few days, as you know he has the flu, now he has a broken rib." Said the doctor, "apparently it was cracked before he fell off the bed, he did tell me he had been in an abusive relationship before this, so we are guessing that, that is how he sustained the cracked rib, and he may go home tonight we have done all we can for him for right now." The doctor finished and shook Draco's hand before leading him to the room Harry was in. Draco waited patiently while Harry got dressed.

"Hey Dray do you think you could help me get my shirt on?" Harry asked struggling to get his shirt on. Draco turned around and gently helped Harry tug his shirt on.

"All better?" Draco asked as he took Harry's hand and led him to the door.

"Yes sir all better." Harry said laughing when Draco stuck his tongue out at him and began pouting.

"That was uncalled for, there was no need to call me sir." Draco said pretending to be upset, Harry pulled Draco into a hug and kissed his chest.

"Let's go home, I don't like the hospital that much." Harry said and lightly slapped Draco's arm when he snorted.

"You seem to be here often enough." Draco said as they walked out of the hospital and made their way to the car.

"I know and I'm sorry I don't mean to get hurt or sick." Harry said sighing as he laid his head against the back of the passenger's seat.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize for getting hurt or sick, I just don't like it when there's nothing I can do to help you." Draco said as he slid into the driver's seat. He looked over and saw that Harry had fallen asleep; smiling to himself Draco pulled out of the parking lot and made his way back home. He pulled into his drive way and carefully shook Harry awake, he didn't want to hurt Harry by carrying him into the house. Harry blinked groggily and looked out the window.

"Home already?" he asked, as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Yeah home already." Draco said looking at Harry and smiling to himself. He couldn't believe that Harry was his and his alone. "I woke you because I was afraid that if I carried you into the house I would have hurt you," Draco said climbing out of the car and watching Harry do the same.

"Aw how sweet." Harry said smirking as he made his way up the driveway and let himself into the house, holding the door open for Draco who had followed Harry in at a slower pace.

"Amanda still asleep?" Draco asked as he set his keys on the table just inside the door.

"Yeah I think so, she didn't come running when we walked in." Harry said as he slowly made his way to the kitchen, it still hurt a little to move.

"Hey babe, do you think you can help me upstairs and into bed?" Harry asked turning around to look at Draco.

"Yeah of coursei can, I don't want you end up back in the hospital because you fell down the stairs." Draco said chuckling as he put his arm around Harry's waist and led him to the stairs, he noticed that Amanda wasn't on the couch anymore.

"She must have gone up to bed." Harry said noticing that Draco was looking into the living room trying to check on his sister.

"Yeah maybe." Draco said leading Harry the rest of the way up the stairs, and helping him lay down in bed. It was after lunchtime and he was starving.

"Harry do you want something to eat?" Draco asked as he made his way back to the door. Harry shook his head, closing his eyes.

"I think I just want to rest, I'll eat later." Harry said rolling over onto his side that didn't have the broken rib. Draco nodded and went downstairs to make himself something for lunch. He carried his sandwich back upstairs and carefully sat on his bed, he didn't want to wake Harry who needed some rest if he wanted to get better. Quietly Draco turned the TV on and found something he thought might be able to hold his attention for more than a few minutes.

"Baby I have a bad feeling." Harry said sitting up suddenly, scaring Draco half to death.

"About what?" Draco asked frowning and trying to ignore his gut telling him something was terribly wrong.

"Amanda. " Harry whispered looking at Draco with tear filled eyes.

They both jumped out of bed and ran to Amanda's room where they found the door locked. They both began to bang on the door screaming Amanda's name. When there was no answer Draco moved Harry away from the door, and skillfully kicked it open. He gasped at the sight before him, Amanda was lying face down on the bed with an empty bottle of vodka next to her.

Harry and Draco ran to her side, Draco dropped to his knees next to her and felt for a pulse.

"Harry I can't find a pulse." Draco said beginning to panic, he rolled his sister over and placed his ear near her nose. He looked up at Harry and began to cry when he saw the scared look Harry was giving him.

"She isn't breathing." Draco choked out.

**A/N so you probably all want to kill me right now but I promise I will update as soon as I can probably tomorrow. Sorry for another cliffhanger. Review please ill love you forever if you do.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Do not own Harry Potter characters.**

**I'm going to try not to leave you guys with anymore cliffhangers and thank you to all of you who have reviewed. **

"She isn't breathing." Draco choked out. He reached over and grabbed the phone that was sitting on the bedside table. He dialed 911, as he got up and moved to Harry's side, he told the operator what had happened and hung up. He wrapped both his arms around Harry and kissed the top of his hea as Harry sobbed into his chest.

"Hey sweetheart, calm down everything will be okay, the ambulance is on its way, they will do everything they can to save her." Draco mumbled into Harry's hair. Harry nodded weakly and looked at Amanda, she wasn't moving and he refused to believe that she wasn't breathing. Carefully he pulled himself from Draco's arms, slowly he made his way to the edge of the bed and reached his hand out, placing his pointer finger on Amanda's pulse point.

"Babe." He breathed and looked up at Draco.

"What is it?" Draco asked coming to stand next to Harry.

"There's a pulse, but it's very, very weak." Harry said leaning back against Draco, he smiled weakly when he felt Draco's arms wrap around him.

"Can we go downstairs and wait for the ambulance?" Harry asked turning around to look Draco in the eye.

"Sure we can." Draco said and took Harry's hand leading him down the stairs. They had just reached the bottom of the stairs when they heard the distant sound of sirens. Five minutes later they heard the sirens outside. Draco ran to open the door and led them upstairs to his sister's room. Harry waited downstairs, going up and down them so much was starting to hurt his rib and he found it very painful to breathe. Fifteen minutes later the EMT's came back down carrying a stretcher with Amanda on it, followed closely by Draco.

"You and I are going to follow in the car." Draco said taking Harry's hand and leading him out to the cart, careful not to make Harry go to fast so he wouldn't irritate his rib.

"He waited until Harry was buckled until he pulled out of the driveway and headed for the hospital. He reached over and took Harry's hand, giving it a light squeeze. "They said they would do everything they could to help her." Draco said trying to find a spot to park so they could find out what was going on with Amanda. Draco parked and got out of the car, Harry followed a bit slower and when they arrived inside the hospital, they were told that Amanda was having some testing done and she wasn't allowed any visitors until all the tests were done. She directed them to the waiting room and told them that a doctor would be with them when they knew something.

"Draco I really don't like hospitals." Harry said as he put his head on Draco's shoulder.

"I know you don't honey but I will always be here for you whenever you need me, I will be there I promise." Draco said wrapping his arm around Harrys shoulder and carefully sitting in one of the chairs. He placed a gentle kiss to Harry's head and breathed in. He loved that Harry's hair always smelled like coconut.

"Did you just smell my hair?" Harry asked sitting up and smiling at Draco. Draco blushed and nodded.

"I love the smell of coconuts." Draco said biting his lip and not meeting Harry's laughing eyes.

"I don't care if you smell my hair, I kind of like it in a weird way." Harry said laughing when he realized how bad that sounded. "I mean I'm not used to people liking things about me." Harry said looking away when Draco tried to meet his gaze. Draco gently lifted Harry's head so he could look him in the eye.

"I understand that and I don't think anything less of you, you are my perfect angel and I will always love you." Draco said his eyes locked on Harry's. He smiled when he saw Harry's green eyes widen.

"Y-You love me?" Harry asked and smiled when Draco nodded.

"Yes Harry I love you with all my heart." Draco said and laughed when he suddenly had his arms full of Harry.

"I love you too." Harry said ignoring the pain from his rib. Draco raised his eyebrows at Harry.

"Did that hurt?" Draco asked, moving Harry carefully so that Harry was sitting in his lap but facing Draco. Harry nodded and put a hand on his rib. Draco gently moved Harry's hand and placed his own hand there. Harry put his head back on Draco's shoulder and closed his eyes. He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew Draco was gently shaking him awake.

"The doctor would like to talk to us." Draco said nodding towards the doctor in front of him. Harry turned around and looked at the doctor, smiling he extended his hand to the doctor who shook it.

"Mister Potter, it's nice to see you not as a patient for once." The doctor said. "Well you know what I mean." He said smiling warmly at the boys in front of him.

"Is my sister going to be okay?" Draco asked biting his lip and tightening his hold on Harry slightly.

"Yes, she will be fine; she had a very bad reaction to her ADD meds, and the amount of alcohol she drank." The doctor said. "We want to keep her over night to monitor her, but she will be able to go home tomorrow morning after some paperwork is filled out, oh and I do hope you can stay away from the hospital for a while." The doctor said smiling as he turned to leave.

"Will do doc." Harry said as he got up off of Draco's lap. "I wasn't hurting you was i?" harry asked as he turned back to Draco, who shook his head and stood up.

**A/N there you go the ninth chapter, hope you liked it reviews please **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** **Sorry for the long wait I had to get my sister back to college, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter**

"Harry come on wake up, we have to go pick Amanda up." Draco said as he gently shook Harry's shoulder. Harry rolled over, but didn't open his eyes, he snuggled deeper into the warmth of his bed.

"Harry, come on, or I will leave you here." Draco said sitting on the edge of the bed. Harry opened his eyes and glared at his boyfriend.

"I was sleeping and dreaming." Harry said sticking out his bottom lip.

"Well you can sleep in the car, come on or we will be late." Draco said getting off the bed and looking at Harry who was currently cuddling a pillow.

"Fine." Harry grumbled climbing out of bed, forgetting he didn't have a shirt on and that Draco was in the same room as him.

Draco growled when he saw Harry with no shirt on. He had almost forgotten what he looked like without one on. Draco slowly climbed over the bed to stand behind Harry. He carefully wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him against him.

"Hey what do you think your doing, I thought you just said we would be late if we don't leave now." Harry said laughing as he pulled out of his boyfriends embrace and pulled a shirt on over his head.

"I'm ready so we can go get Amanda now." Harry said laughing when he turned around and saw Draco pouting and sitting on the edge of the bed.

'Come on honey we don't want to be late now do we?" Harry asked and ran out of the room when Draco made a grab for him.

"How are you feeling Amanda?" Harry asked when they had finally made it back home.

"Good, just a little tired." Amanda said smiling at Harry who was sitting in the backseat so that Amanda could talk to her brother.

"No more alcohol for you young lady." Draco said looking at Amanda when they had pulled into the driveway. Amanda rolled her eyes but nodded her head as she climbed out of the car and headed for the house.

"Hey Harry,can I talk to you for a minute?" Amanda asked later that night when they were all sitting around watching a movie.

"Um yeah sure what did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked looking up at her from his position on the floor.

"Well can we go to my room and talk?" Amanda asked biting her lip nervously.

Harry smiled at her and nodded, "Sure we can." He stood up and quickly placed a kiss to Draco's lips and followed Amanda out of the room.

Harry sat down on Amanda's bed and waited for her to begin.

"Um I need your help with something." She said playing with a strand of hair, not making eye contact with Harry.

"Okay what is it you need my help with that couldn't be said in front of your brother?" Harry asked getting a little nervous that he was going to be in a bit of trouble when all of this was over.

"Well he doesn't like when I date anyone so I didn't want him to know about this." Amanda began as she began pacing her room.

"Okay, so who is this guy you like?" Harry asked frowning, as far as he knew Amanda had never had so much as a crush on anyone.

"Well I can't tell you that and I don't just like him, I think I might be in love him." Amanda said sighing and falling onto her bed.

"What makes you say that?"  
>"Well whenever I'm around him my heart skips a beat and I get all nervous and scared and I get butterflies in my stomach just thinking about him." She said sitting up and looking at Harry<p>

"Okay so why don't you tell him how you feel?" He asked frowning at her.

"He's in love with someone else and even though it kills me that the one person that makes him truly happy isn't me, I'm glad he's happy." Amanda said smiling.

"Well you never know he might like you like that to nut is just to afraid to tell you because your alays hanging out with me." Harry said " I think that you should make the first move and see how things go from there." Harry said as he got up to leave, he felt Amanda grab his wrist and pull him back down to the bed.

"Um what are you do-" Harry began to ask but was cut off when Amanda pressed her lips to Harry's. he put his hands on her shoulders and tred to push her away put she was in a better position than he was. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back on the bed, not breaking the kiss she moved on top of him, ignoring his struggles.

Draco looked at his watch and saw that the other two had been gone for over an hour. He pushed himself off the couch and decided to see what was taking so long. Draco softly knocked on the door and became a bit worried when he heard muffled sounds of what sounded like a opened the door and barely held back his anger. His sister was on top of his struggling boyfriend and she was KISSING him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Draco screamed and ran to the bed and pulled his sister off of a hysterical Harry.

"I want you out of my house now." Draco said in a dangerously low voice as he made his way over to Harry and pulled him into a hug, gently rocking him back and forth rubbing his back soothingly. He let Harry cry himself to sleep in his arms before gently picking him up and carrying him to their bedroom. Sighing he softly closed the door and made his way to the kitchen to make some hot coco.

"What do you think you are doing here?" Draco asked when he saw Amanda sitting at the kitchen table.

"You can't really seriously think that I would let you stay here after what you did to Harry." Draco said not looking at his sister.

"I took you in when mom and dad wouldn't even give you a second glance, I saw the good in you when they couldn't and even after you messed up all those times I kept giving you more and more chances but this was the last straw I'm done Amanda I want you out of this house now." Draco said turning to glare at his sister. Who just sat with tears streaming down her face

"If you are still in this house in the morning when I wake up I will be calling the police, understood?" Draco said and turned on his heel and headed up the stairs when she nodded and stood up to go collect her things.

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update I will be trying to get the updates more regular. So what do you think? Reviews please.**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N so so sorry it took so long for an update I promise I will try to update sooner

Draco woke the next morning and quietly slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Harry who was sleeping soundly next to him. Draco made his way to the door and quietly opened the door pausing to check that Harry was still sleeping when the door squeaked. When he was sure Harry was still sleeping he slipped out of the room and made his way down the hall to make sure that Amanda really was gone and that he wouldn't have to deal with her this morning. He already had too much he had to deal with this morning. The most important was making sure that Harry was okay and that he wasn't going to withdraw into himself after what happened the night before.

He had just sat down at the kitchen table with a mug of hot cocoa when he heard Harry coming down the stairs.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Draco asked when Harry sat down across from him at the table.

"I'm okay a little shaken up but thankful that you were here to stop her from doing more than she did." Harry whispered as tears filled his eyes.

"Baby, it'll be okay I wont let her ever hurt you again." Draco said coming around the table to pull Harry into a hug.

"She was my best friend and I never saw it coming, how could I have been so stupid." Harry whispered dropping his head onto the table with a thunk.

" She may have been your best friend but she was my sister and I know her better than most people, I should have seen it coming the minute you walked in the front door but she had us both fooled babe there's nothing we can do about it right now." Draco said as he rubbed soothing circles along the smaller boys back.

"I know" Harry said biting his lip and turning to look at his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye. He smiled when said boy gave him a loving look.

"Don't worry we will figure everything out eventually, I guess I was a little harsh to through her out of the house like that but I was so upset that she would do something like that to you when she knew everything you had been through." Draco said pulling Harry into his lap and kissing the top of his head.

"Dray?" Harry asked lifting his head to look Draco in the eye.

"Yes baby?" Draco asked

"Do you think we could let Amanda back in the house I mean just to let her explain why she did what she did and maybe see if we could get her some help?" Harry asked tears filling his eyes and looking at his boyfriend expectantly.

"I don't see why not, but if she tries anything she's gone, kay?" Draco said smiling when his boyfriend broke into a grin and pressed his lips to the others.

**A/N sorry this chapters so short and for the major wait with the update I promise ill update more often reviews are always appreciated hope you like **


End file.
